


sagacity

by ocarina (spidersworstenemy)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Extremely self indulgent., F/F, Tbh this was originally a dream., Trigger warning: Death/Terroristic threats, trigger warning: bullying, trigger warning: self harm, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersworstenemy/pseuds/ocarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I sit with you...?"<br/>The sentence that started it all.</p><p>warnings for: suicide, self harm, genderbent mastermind, death & terroristic threats</p>
            </blockquote>





	sagacity

**Author's Note:**

> classes/names used:  
> elsword - infinity sword/erik sieghart. aisha - elemental master/aisha magia. rena - night watcher/rena erendrill. eve - code: empress/eve regina. raven - reckless fist/raven mumohan. chung seiker - iron paladin/chung seiker. ara haan - asura/ara haan. elesis - crimson avenger/elizabeth sieghart. add - mastermind/addina kim.  
> genderbent add. same ages for everyone but raven, elesis, and ara.

"May I... S-Sit with you?" Wearing a tank top for the camp tucked into a pair of thin sweatpants, an albino female stood anxiously in front of the blonde. The blonde was not hesitant at all - a smile graced her features as the albino girl held a tray of breakfast with awkward hands. At the time, the fact that her hair was wild, curled, and tied back into a scant ponytail seemed irrelevant - but it was nice to look at.

"Just sit! Don't mind Erik, by the way." In a stage whisper, the blonde added: He's a messy eater."

The albino let out a soft giggle as the redhead shook a fist at the blonde, eating - quite truthfully, like a messy eater would. When he swallowed, his statement made the girl's blood go cold.

"Rena, don't ya know why no one sits with her? She's the camp brat - her parents own the fuckin' place." Wordlessly she stood, grabbing her tray.

"Um... Nevermind... I'm not hungry anymore." Without another word, quickly stepping away from the scene, the albino left without even giving her name. The tray was dumped, untouched, into the trash can as she left the dining hall.

Never before in her life had Rena needed to smack someone as hard as she had done to Erik. "You made her leave! What the hell was that about!?"

"It's true! One year, she got some kid expelled from the camp!"

"Oh? And what exactly did he do?"

Chung covered Erik's mouth, since people began to stare. "It's said that the boy didn't do anything, but he had to have done something. She may be the child of the camp's owners, but they are a fair people - they wouldn't pick favorites just because their daughter doesn't like someone. Besides, I've never seen her show hatred to anyone, ever."

This intrigued Rena, and she mumbled something about looking into it. Finally, Chung let go of Erik's mouth as the redhead went back to eating. Elizabeth, his sister, had finally sauntered into the dining hall. With the obligatory tray of food (that she ever barely touched), she sat down.

"Did someone make Kim cry again? She was hiding behind the bathrooms in tears for the third time this morning..."

Chung frowned. "It's only eight am... And yes. Your brother did. Inadvertently, I have to add."

"Kim is her name?" Rena cut in, concerned for the girl whom she'd only had the briefest glimpse of.

"No, her surname... The Kims own Elrios Bay Summer Camp. Her name is Addina..." Elizabeth decided she was in an eating mood this morning, and began to slowly eat her cornflakes.

"Got it. I'm done, I'm gonna go change." Rushing off to toss out her trash; Rena ran to the bathrooms, checking around the back.

The sprightly albino was gone, once more whisked from Rena's sight like a little elf who just could not stop dancing in and out of reality.

And yet, Addina continued to intrigue the girl to no end.

With a resigned sigh, she stuck true to her word and went to dress; slipping on a tank top with a pair of shorts. Perhaps she'd run into Addina during the day - and apologise for Erik's stupidity.

It was a hopeful plan for the twelve year old.


End file.
